


Reasons to Stay

by Kitaa



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Biscuit's got a dirty mouth, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, SO MUCH FLUFF, Strong Language, Warbler pines some, mentions of a scary horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitaa/pseuds/Kitaa
Summary: After the coup in Suitsu, Warbler and Biscuit discuss moving forward.





	Reasons to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> *wanders into the tag with another rarepair*
> 
> These revolutionary boyfriends are too good, I love the Suitsu mini-arc so very much. 
> 
> I'm not quite sure where Biscuit's potty mouth came from, but there it is.

Another day, another lesson.

Biscuit sat, cross-legged and scowling on the sofa, staring across the low table.

Warbler sighed. He wasn't a very good teacher, by his own admission. But he did what he could.

And at least the lessons weren't forbidden any more. Suitsu was many things, but progressive was not one of them. Knowledge of the outside world, of technology, of anything that might threaten the idyllic image of a district trapped in the past, was carefully controlled. But the people were still curious, and one way or another word got around. And when it did, the people turned to a trusted outsider to explain things to them.

There weren't many. Travel into Suitsu was rigorously monitored. Even as a member of the inspections department of ACCA, Warbler didn't have complete freedom of movement. So for a long time, he'd been approached by people in dark corners, passed crumpled notes, whispered to and hinted at. And he'd responded in kind, as best he could.

That was just how Suitsu operated. Peaceful at first glance, but brimming with passion and curiosity just under the surface.

It was no wonder Warbler'd fallen in love.

With the district, of course. With helping the common folk reach for equality, and all the conveniences of modern life.

Their determination had been noticed by certain influential people. And now, things were starting to get better. Now there was trade, and travel. Phones, cars, air conditioning. And so many questions. So many things that people in the rest of the districts took for granted that were breathtakingly exciting to Suitsans.

But Biscuit wasn't breathtakingly excited. He was tired, and irritable.

Warbler was trying his best to teach him about the world outside Suitsu, but Biscuit kept staring off into space, distracted.

"Biscuit?"

"I don't want to talk about computers any more. We had one in the ACCA office. I know how they work."

Warbler searched his memory. He wasn't in the local office very often to begin with, and after Biscuit had gotten fired, he'd had even less reason to go. "You did?"

"Yeah. Remember, you saw it and laughed."

That jogged his memory. He frowned, "The monitor only had two colors, Biscuit! You could barely use it for word processing! That doesn't even _count_ as a computer any more, it's a relic."

"I know!" Biscuit spat, huffing and crossing his arms. "It was a glorified typewriter meant to appease us, I _know_! Such a joke. All they did was give us toys to keep us from causing trouble."

It was true. The local branch of ACCA was entirely under control of the nobles. Commoners signed up, thinking they'd have increased freedoms, and the potential to enact real change in the district. Instead they were given the bare minimum they needed to do their jobs, and were watched like hawks for signs of insurrection. Many of them gave up, and became the willing tools of the nobles, spying on their coworkers and neighbors alike, trying to curry favor.

Of all the corruption Warbler had seen in his days in inspections, Suitsu was the worst. And it was right out in the open, protected by "tradition."

"It's getting better now, at least," Warbler reminded him.

"About time." Biscuit leaned back heavily and sighed. "You know, Warb, I didn't think revolution would end up so much like _school_."

Warbler smiled. Biscuit was dedicated, but also impatient. And the lessons did tend to be tedious. "It's my fault, I'm not a very good teacher. Spent too much of my life looking for flaws, I suppose. I'm too hard on you."

Biscuit waved a hand at him dismissively. "You're fine. It's still better than taking one of those ACCA classes."

That was true. Warbler couldn't begin to imagine leading one of those. A whole room full of eager Suitsans, bubbling with enthusiasm and questions. "The people seem to enjoy the classes, at least."

"They've been so desperate for so long that they'll grab at any opportunity to learn. I feel sorry for the poor sap who's teaching a bunch of us how to use a... a... Ah, fuck. What's it called? That box that makes food hot and rubbery?"

"Microwave."

"Yeah, that." He sighed again, disgusted with himself. "Look at me, all that big talk and I can't even remember the name of the damn thing."

"Don't worry about it, Bise. It's a lot to take in."

"You're telling me. You know, I never really expected to get this far. To see victory. I always figured I'd be either dead or imprisoned by the time we won. I was ready to be a martyr."

Warbler's eyes widened. It wasn't like Biscuit to be so forthcoming. But it was also something he'd always suspected. Biscuit was the type of person who wouldn't let others take risks that he could take for them. He was committed to his cause to the death, if necessary. Especially if it meant he could prevent pain for others.

It was one of the reasons he'd been such a key figure in the coup, and one of the many things Warbler admired about him.

"But here you are, Bise. Stuck in the future you wanted so badly." Warbler kept his voice soft, teasing gently.

"It's not what I expected. It's good, don't get me wrong. But it's harder than I thought it'd be." Biscuit paused a moment, then glanced over at Warbler. "Hey, Warb?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when I tried to teach you how to ride a horse?"

Warbler grimaced. "Unfortunately, yes."

Biscuit smiled, leaning forward, weight resting on his elbows. "I've never _seen_ somebody so terrified of a horse before. Even little kids handle them better than you did. What'd you call mine again?"

"A long faced demon, I think."

"Yeah!" Biscuit laughed, "That's it! I don't know who hated that day more, you or that poor horse."

"Thank you, Biscuit. You've made your point."

Biscuit grinned impishly, "I had to remind myself that you aren't great with everything either."

"You've known me long enough that you should have gotten over _that_ idea a long time ago."

"It has been a long time, hasn't it? We've been through a lot, Warb."

"We certainly have." Warbler smiled. He still remembered the first night he'd met with the local revolutionaries. They'd watched him suspiciously, until Biscuit strode in and clapped him on the shoulder.

"This is Warbler. He's one of us."

His heart had swollen with pride.

And the people had accepted him, just like that. Biscuit wasn't the easiest person to get along with, they'd say. He was quick to anger, judgmental, stubborn, proud. But he was also honest and dedicated. And his word was gold.

The people thought the world of him, and so did Warbler. To him, Biscuit was determined, passionate. It lit a spark in him that he hadn't felt in a long time: the feeling that he could help people, that he could fight for something genuinely important.

He'd been in inspections for so long, that he'd almost forgotten there was more to life than petty embezzlement and abuse of power. But here in Suitsu, he could do so much more.

The spark had turned into a fire, and he had Biscuit to thank for it.

"Hey, Warb?" Biscuit's voice called him back to the present.

"Yes?"

"Teach me something useful for once." He pointed to Warbler's phone, laying on the table. "Show me how to use that."

"Sure." Warbler picked it up as he moved from the chair to a place on the sofa beside Biscuit. He leaned in close sothat both of them could see the screen.

Instead, Biscuit grabbed it out of his hand, grinning. "Gosh, Warb, look at all the little boxes. Which one calls back to headquarters?"

"What?"

Biscuit pretended to dial, and held the phone to his ear. He began talking in a strange, deep voice. "Excuse me, sir. This is Warbler. I want you to know that there's a man here who's fantastic. Simply fantastic. You should hire him and send him to Yakkara. Immediately."

"Is that supposed to be me? I don't sound anything like that!" Warbler laughed.

"Yeah, you do," Biscuit insisted. He did the voice again, "I'm Warbler, and I'm from _Badon_ where everyone has toilets that flush."

Warbler's smile faltered and he realized his heart was pounding. "Wait. Do you really want to go to Yakkara?"He'd always taken it for granted that Biscuit would stay in Suitsu. The thought of him leaving sent a panic through him.

"Nah, I'm just messing around.This is my home. It's where I belong. I might want to visit sometime, though. See the bright lights and machines that shoot out money and everything."

Warbler had been told many times that he was hard to read. Back in Badon, he was compared to Otus, and sometimes even Grossular. He'd always just shrugged. It was better to keep things to oneself in this line of work, after all.

But lately, he'd started to wish that he could express himself better. Ever since the coup had ended, he'd had fewer reasons to spend time with Biscuit. And the feelings he'd been stifling for the sake of the revolution kept coming back, stronger than ever.

He realized that Biscuit was staring at him. He sighed. "Bise, if you ever did want to leave, it's much easier now. You can go wherever you want." The man's life was his own, after all. He'd fought hard for the right to leave the district. It only made sense he'd want to make use of that freedom.

"I just said I'm not going anywhere," Biscuit scowled. "Weren't you listening? Anyway, if either of us is going to leave, it's you. You helped us out a lot. But now that everything's finished, I don't really understand why you're still here."

Warbler wouldn't have left, not for anything. But as strongly as he felt, he still wasn't sure about confessing to Biscuit. He was a young man with an ever brighter future opening up before him, and a local hero on top of it. He didn't need to be held back by the feelings of a sentimental fool.

So Warbler simply shrugged. "It didn't end with the victory. You need– _Suitsu_ needs–people who can help you catch up to the rest of the world."

"Sure. But that could be anybody. _You_ could go back home."

Was there a stone in his stomach? It felt like it. "Would you rather I left?"

"I didn't say that, Warb. I just don't _understand_."

"It's a lovely district. And I've grown fond of it."

Biscuit stared at him. Warbler silently prayed he'd stop asking questions before he ran out of plausible half-truths.

"The people here... They're strong, and passionate." That was true. He didn't need to admit that he was talking about one individual in particular. "It feels like home to me now. Maybe that's presumptuous of me, but--"

"Warb?"

"Yes?"

"You've always been one of us, ever since I met you. You know that. So don't say stupid things like that."

Warblergrasped onto that quiet statement like a treasure. His cheeks turned pink and he wasn't sure anymore if he wanted Biscuit to notice or not. "Bise. You're going soft on me."

"Nah. You remember, if anyone ever said they were worried you'd go turncoat on us, I always told them. Warbler's one of us."

He had. And it was those very words that had lit an entirely different sort of fire in Warbler, one that was far more personal. A fire he'd kept to himself, for as long as he had to. Days turned into months, which turned into years. Warbler's flames only grew stronger with time.

There was a look in Biscuit's eyes that Warbler hadn't seen since their victory. Something hot and hungry. His eyebrows were still furrowed; someone less familiar with him might assume he was angry, but Warbler knew he was concentrating, thinking about something very serious.

"You better not leave, Warb," he announced. "I've decided. I don't know why you're still here, but you're not allowed to go."

He was probably misinterpreting things, but Biscuit's words brought a smile to his face all the same. "Bise--"

"Shut your eyes," Biscuit demanded, suddenly.

"What?"

" _Shut your eyes_ ," he scowled. "You really don't listen very well."

Warbler shut his mouth, and his eyes. His heart was pounding,

He heard a quiet huff of breath, impatient, and a soft rustling as Biscuit's weight shifted. And then warm, rough hands were on his cheeks and his eyes snapped open.

Biscuit's face was an inch away. " _Warbler_! I _said_ close your eyes!"

Warbler was too shocked to comply. Was Biscuit trying to kiss him? It certainly seemed like that was what was happening. Only now he'd thrown himself back against the sofa, upset, and was glaring at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'll keep them closed now."

"Too late, I don't care anymore," Biscuit pouted, crossing his arms.

Something in Warbler finally snapped. It was silly, wasn't it, to try to keep this a secret any more? Either Biscuit felt the same as him or he didn't. And this seemed like the perfect time to find out.

"I do," Warbler said softly. "I have for a long now. It's absolutely true that I've come to love the people of this district, butthere's one in particular that I'm especially fond of."

Biscuit tried his best to look exasperated, but he couldn't quite hide his smile or his slight blush. "Yeah?"

"Yes. A man who was willing to sacrifice everything for what he believed in. A man who trusted an outsider, when everything in his life had taught him that he shouldn't."

Biscuit glanced over at him, shrugging wordlessly.

"You had no reason to trust me back then, Biscuit. I was a government man through and through. Straight from Badon, of all places. You should have thought I was going to report you."

"I never did," Biscuit answered, quietly. "The guy before you, he was a real piece of work. He didn't care about anything but getting promoted out of here. We were all glad when he did. Then you showed up. People around the office, they heard rumors. How you'd been passed over for a way better job. We figured you'd be just the same as the other guy. I offered to run some documents down to the main office, so I could see for myself."

Warbler laughed quietly. "And you found meoutside with some illegal candy, trying to calm down a little girl who'd gotten lost."

"Yeah. Knew it had to be you because I didn't recognize you."

"And you were the first local officer I met properly. I'd heard stories, about how zealous some of you could be. My second day on the job. I was terrified _you'd_ report _me_."

Biscuit laughed brightly. "We got some assholes that would have, too. But not me. Anyway, that's why. Figured you couldn't be that bad. Took a little risk. And here we are."

"Here we are," Warbler repeated, smiling.

Biscuit yawned, setting his feet on the low table, and resting his hands behind his head. "Never thought you'd stay this long, though. I mean, anybody that _can_ leave this place... They _do_."

Warbler picked at his nails. "I've explained my reasons."

Biscuit made a dismissive noise in the back of his throat. "Yeah, because you had a crush on me. That's gay, Warb."

"Sure is," Warbler agreed, quietly.

Whatever response Biscuit had been expecting, that clearly wasn't it. He fell silent, face red.

Warbler glanced over at him, then back to his own hands, unsure of what else to say.

Rubbing his neck awkwardly, Biscuit finally spoke up. "It'd be pretty weird for somebody like me to like some stuffy old man like you, you know."

"It would," Warbler agreed. What was Biscuit even trying to get at? A few minutes ago he'd tried to kiss him, hadn't he?

Biscuit sighed, loudly. " _Warb_! You gotta help me out here!"

"What?"

"Like a, _But Biscuit, the moment I laid eyes on you I couldn't believe how handsome you were_ , or, or, I don't _know_!" He glared over at Warbler again. "You said you liked me, didn't you? Then act like it!"

Happiness settled over Warbler's heart, and he laughed, "Bise, I'm sorry, but the moment I laid eyes on you I was _terrified_. You glared down at me and I didn't know what to do. Even later, when you approached me about the coup... I thought it might be some sort of trap."

Biscuit rolled his eyes, "Real romantic."

"But as I worked with you I came to trust you, and after awhile, I was proud to call you my my co-conspirator. My _friend_. And one night, pouring over blueprints in a candlelit basement, rain pouring down outside, I realized exactly how much I cared about you. You were passionate, driven, and, yes, very handsome. You gave me something to dream about, something to strive for."

"Okay, yeah, that's better," Biscuit murmured.

"You can do a lot better than me, though, Bise. And you should. I don't want to get in your way."

Biscuit bolted upright then, as if he'd been shocked. His quiet smile turned into a scowl. "Wait. Is _that_ why you never said anything? Because you think I'm too good for you? What the hell, Warb? I've been over here, all worried that you think I'm immature and stupid and backwards and... And..." He stopped, breathing hard, just short of shouting. " _You're_ the stupid one, Warbler! A big, stupid, handsome _idiot_ _!_ "

Warbler blinked, but before he could say anything, Biscuit grabbed his tie and yanked him close. "Close your eyes this time."

He did.

Biscuit's lips were chapped, and he tasted a little bit sour, like he needed to brush his teeth. He was a little bit too forceful, and their noses bumped and their teeth clashed together. His knee dug into Warbler's thigh, and his grip on the tie was threatening to cut off his air entirely. It was by far the most awkward kiss Warbler had ever received.

And it was perfect.

When Biscuit finally pulled away, face as crimson as the uniform he used to wear, he huffed quietly. "There. Now stop being so _stupid_."

Warbler wisely said nothing. Instead he wrapped his arms around Biscuit's waist and pulled him on top of his lap. It was a little uncomfortable, Biscuit straddling his lap, pinning him against the back of the sofa. But it was so good to have him that close at last, to feel the rise and fall of his chest, the warmth of his breath.

"I can't make any promises, Biscuit. I'm a stupid man."

"That's for sure." Biscuit grinned and leaned back slightly, his weight resting on Warbler's thighs. "So, what do you say, Warbler, you in?"

Warbler's composure broke, and he grinned helplessly. That was exactly how Biscuit had asked him to join the coup, all those years ago. He replied in kind, "Yes. I'm on your side, Biscuit."

Biscuit grinned, too. "You sappy son of a bitch, Warb."

"You started it."

"Damn right I did. I'm _romantic_."

"You are. And I'm sorry for making you wait, Bise. Will you forgive me?"

"I guess," Biscuit answered, leaning in for another kiss. "As long as you promise you're not going to leave."

"I promise, Bise. Wherever you are, I'll be by your side."


End file.
